


My Biggest Supporter || Treehole ||

by stalkerlicious



Category: TPOT, bfb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TPOT - Freeform, Tree/Blackhole, bfb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkerlicious/pseuds/stalkerlicious
Summary: (sorry if you came before, I changed the whole plot lmao)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

BLACKHOLE'S POV

**In this fanfic, everyone is basically in high school, and the teams are like school clubs. Obviously, 4, X, and 2 are teachers lol but everyone else is probably 15-18**

Can't sleep as always. Tossing and turning, flipping my pillow everything. I decided to go on my phone for a bit and got a message from Tree.

-2:40 AM-

Tree: Hey.. I'm sorry if you aren't up but I need to ask you something

Blackhole: Sure, what's up?

Tree: Can you come over... I just need someone right now

Blackhole: No problem, give me 10 minutes

Tree: Thanks

I wonder why he needed me? Maybe he's going through something, but I want to be there for him, always. 

-3:00 AM-

I grabbed my jacket and unlocked my car. We weren't that far because we went to the same school. I met Tree at a club meeting we both attended. It was called "Death P.A.C.T" and we would prevent suicidal thoughts and bullying. He always worked so hard for the group and had all these amazing ideas. We became best friends after that. He has a stupid boyfriend Pen, which is also in the club, but he never shows up. Two of his best friends are pretty big bullies in our school, but he never does anything to stop them. 

I pulled up to Tree's apartment building and sprayed some cologne. I locked my car and entered the building. I ran up the stairs to his apartment, 304. I knocked on the door to try and get an answer but heard nothing. I turned the knob and saw the door was already unlocked. I walked inside to hear sobbing coming from his bedroom. I opened the door to see a dim light of a lamp and Tree sobbing on his bed. 

I walk over and sit beside him. He shows me his phone, and it shows Pen kissing another girl that went to our school, she was always known as one of the popular girls and would bully others. I hug Tree as tightly as I could and wait for him to calm down. "I-I never thought he-" he tried to speak, but all that came out were more tears and stutters. I was pissed, let me tell you. I knew he was bad for Tree, but he always never listen to me. 

Pen was always the crazy one, always throw parties, and always ended up either smoking or tried drinking cause his friends did it. (they're 16-) But this isn't the first time Tree called me over, he would always be either angry or distraught at him and just cry on his shoulder. He always thought he was cute, but thought he would stay with his unhealthy relationship with Pen forever. 

After a while, he started to calm down. I finally spoke, "Everything will be okay, I promise." I knew someone had to be there for him. I wanted that someone to be me. All of a sudden, Tree looks at me and hugs me again. I saw his cheeks turn a slight pink, and I was screamed on the inside. "Thank you Blackhole." He finally spoke. "No worries" Normally I would leave at this point, I checked the time. "4:15". I went to stand up but then I heard Tree speak. "Blackhole, would you mind, I don't know... staying for the night?" He was looking down the whole time and I thought it was adorable. "Sure, I'll go sleep on the couch, that ok?" He just nodded, we didn't have much time because it was 4:20 and we had school at 7:30. I went into his living room and laid on the couch. His house was always stunning. Organized furniture, potted plants everywhere that he took care of, never a speck of dust. I heard footsteps so I quickly turned off my phone and faced the couch side. I heard a sigh and then Tree's voice spoke. "If only you knew how I really felt..." and heard him walk towards the couch. 

He was spooning me. I felt his breath against my neck and his warm hands touching my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt his smile against my cheek. I was really excited but I couldn't do anything because he thought I was asleep. I eventually fell asleep and woke up at 6:50. I turn around to see Tree gone. "Wonder where he went," I thought to myself. I stretched my arms and heard a sink running, and some slight humming. I looked back and saw Tree filling a watering can. "Goodmorning Blackhole," he said with a smile on his face. As I said good morning back, he handed me a cup of coffee. 

"We should get going, I'll drive you to school," I spoke and Tree nodded in agreement. I grabbed my keys and watching him from the corner of my eye fixing his hair and placing his jacket over his black turtleneck. We walked down to the parking lot and entered my car. We listened to the radio and drank our coffee on the way to school. 

When we got there, we entered from the front doors and when we were walking, there were a lot of whispers and pointing towards Tree's way. "Just ignore them, you're fine," I told him. 

All of a sudden, we saw a few kids standing in a circle, most of the kids were the popular ones and some that played sports for our school. "What the heck is going on?" I heard Tree speak up. He walks through the people, and he is just standing there. I make my way to see what was going on, and it was Pen and this girl Pencil, kissing. Tree stared for a minute before Pen could turn around and stare back. I knew this was about to be ugly. "I mean, what?" Tree shouted. Pen just stood there, all his friends were laughing and Pencil finally spoke. "Sorry, but he found someone else... just get over it or whatever." That's when I got angry and knew I had to stand up for Tree. "How do you expect him 'to get over it' his boyfriend just cheated on him." I talked back. I turn to face Tree, tears falling down his face as he runs to the men's bathroom. "I knew you were a jerk, but not this much," I said before I walked away from the laughing to find Tree.


	2. A Rough School Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing LSFKNKWEQL but I rather do this than my homework so lets gooooooooooooooooooo ;-[
> 
> (This chapter is kinda of a filler chapter sorry)

Tree's POV

I can't believe what I just saw... It just can't be real. I probably stared for a minute before running to the men's washroom. This isn't the first time he did this, but now I got the message. Once I made it to the washroom, I ran into a stall and locked it behind me. The floor was so dirty, but I didn't even care, I just wanted to go home. 

I maybe cried for a few minutes before I heard the bathroom door open and a knock in the stall I was in. "TREE I'M SORRY PLEASE JUST FORGIVE ME!" I heard a yell from a familiar voice... Pen. I was just so aggravated, I just wanted to be alone. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and starting crying again. We kept shouting at each other for the last few minutes until I heard the bathroom door slam shut. Thank god, I just wanted to be far away from him. Sadly, my next class is chemistry, and Pen wanted to be my partner. I wish I can change my partner... to someone like Blackhole or remote. 

-Time skip, maybe around 9:50, the third period starts at 10:00-

I already missed two classes by being in the bathroom, I couldn't miss anymore. However, I really don't want to go out there. I hear the bell ring after a few minutes and decided I have no choice. I quickly brushed off my clothes, washed my face, and walked out as if everything was normal. I was walking to class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Remote looking at me. "Are you okay? Blackhole told me everything" she frowned. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm doing better, cried it out I guess, but thank you for asking." Remote has always been there for me, we were always close because we didn't really know each other, unlike the older students. We even started our own club, which is also how I met my other friends and... him. 

She spoke after a while of walking, "If you need me, you can always text me but I have math first, I'll see you later." I waved as she entered her classroom, chemistry was right around the corner. When I walked in, professor Four said to sit with your assigned partners. I went up to his desk and asked if I could get a new partner, or even switch. This was very risky because professor Four had uh, very scary punishments according to other students. I guess why he's not everyone's favorite. I looked around the classroom to see if anyone was absent. Of course! Snowball! He isn't even here most of the time, and he wasn't here for picking partners. "How about Pen is with Snowball?" I can work alone and they can do it together. He just looked at me. "Tree, no is a no. If you don't stop talking right now, you get detention with me after school." I was furious! He wasn't even listening at this point. My plan to switch was totally fine, and wouldn't affect him in any way. "Okay but-" I tried to speak but then he interrupted. "I warned you Tree, detention with me after school. Sit down right now or It will be 2 days." He just glared at me. I just turned my head and sat back down.

Great. Can this day get any worse? Guess what, it can. I can feel Pen looking at me while I read today's assignment. "We have to work together, you know that right." Pen broke the silence. "Well, maybe I don't want to talk or be around you right now." I went back to reading the assignment, just had to fill out a few papers, I can do that. Pen finally looked away and started writing on his own. Thank god. After I finished, I handed in my assignment on my professor's desk, and as soon as I was about to walk out the door. "Where is your partner's work?" He asked me. I can feel him staring at me from behind. Let me tell you, that isn't a feeling you want. "He is just finishing up, he should give it to you in a few minutes," I replied and ran out the door. I took up most of the period writing so I had some free time. I went downstairs to the library and studied for my mid-assessment for math. 

After a while, I heard the bell ring and saw I had lunch. I don't really like the school lunch, so I just bring my own. I head to the cafeteria and don't see any of my friends so I sit by myself. After a while I see Blackhole and I wave at him to come over. He sits next to me after he gets his lunch. "You okay?" he asked.

"I guess I'm doing better" I replied. I was still heartbroken, however, but the day was almost over. We mostly just discussed our weekend, and our classes. I'm not really sure what happened this weekend. I think sometime last night I went to go sleep with Blackhole. It was new to me because I always saw Blackhole as a friend, but he was always there for me, gave me good advice, and helped me with all my problems. Don't get me wrong, I always did the same but it's great to have a friend like that. Luckily, I'm not sure he knows about the whole incident, because I woke up far too early. After lunch was over, I had math class and then I had stupid after-school detention. 

Math was pretty boring, I mean it always is. My average is around 95 so I didn't have to worry. Surprisingly though, math flew by fast and the next thing I know I'm walking back into chemistry. "You will not speak, you will not move, you will not BREATHE DO YOU UNDERSTAND" Four spoke. I was actually terrified of him. I knew people hated him but not this much. He had an assistant teacher named x, and he would come every once in a while, but he is also my history teacher. He was way nicer than Four, but he wasn't here for detention. When I was at lunch, I told Blackhole that I had after-school detention and he said he would keep me company. I turn on my phone and he sent me a video. I was trying to hold in my laughter so I didn't get caught, but that obviously didn't work. "I'm sorry Tree, you seem like you want to cause so much trouble today, is there something to laugh about being here." He said glaring at me. I just looked down and took out my book. Everyone else here is people you would expect. Eraser for not doing his work, Blocky for shoving a kid in a locker, Match for refusing to do work, and many more. We weren't the most obedient kids, but this is one of the few times I ended up here. 

Once detention ended, I jolted out of school to get in my car and drive home. On the way home I stopped to get some coffee and got a message from Blackhole, wanting to hang out tonight. I replied with an "okay, sure" and went home to get ready. I really just needed to relax today, today couldn't get any worse.


End file.
